Romeo and Cinderella
by RubsSoul
Summary: Hatsune Miku, esta enamorada de su sensei de música, Kaito Shion, pero este amor, pasara de besos y abrasos a algo mas que eso... Acompaña a Miku para que la veas seducir a su maestro favorito... aunque eso tenga unas cuantas consecuencias
1. Jugamos a solas?

Holas! Esta es mi primera historia! w y va ser un lemmon ( si voy a hacer un lemmon decente), asi que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Romeo and Cinderella

Capitulo 1 – ¿Jugamos… a solas?

**"Por favor no vuelvas este amor en una tragedia como la de Julieta,**

**Sácame de este lugar…**

**Eso es lo que más deseo".**

Soy Hatsune Miku, 16 años, pelo aquamarino, ojos aquamarinos, recogido en dos coletas, de piel blanca... esa soy yo, pero eso no es el caso… a veces no han pensado que hay una edad para todo, pero… a veces… ¿todos están equivocados en eso?...

No sé si él lo ha pensado… el guapo Kaito Shion… tiene 21, pelo azul, ojos tan azules como el cielo, de piel un tanto más blanca que la mía... es todo un galán.

Llego a clases y ahí está el… dándonos clase... no me puedo concentrar en la música… solo me puedo concentrar en el… solo en pensar que el podría ser mío algún día me exita…

Miku-chan, por favor pasa a la pizarra y escribe las notas do, re, sol y si – dice Kaito

O… ok… - digo apenada

Cuando llego a la pizarra suena el timbre de salida.

Salvada por la campana, eh?

Me sonrojo

Pueden salir … Miku-chan… - dice Kaito

Que, Kaito-sama? – le respondo

Quisiera ir a tu casa a conversar con tus padres – dice Kaito

¿P… por… porque? – le digo dudosa

Es respecto a tus calificaciones – dice el

Bueno… le parece… ¿a las 8:00PM mañana? – le pregunto

Si Miku-chan, gracias – me dice el

Me voy preocupada a casa, sin saber qué pasa con mis calificaciones.

¡Estoy en casa! – grito

Mis padres bajan y les digo:

Hola, Oto-san, hola Oto-chan

Bienvenida, Miku-chan – dice mi padre

Les tengo algo que contar… - digo con preocupación

¿Que nos tienes que decir? – mis padres ponen cara de preocupados

Mi sensei de música viene mañana a hablar con ustedes respecto a mis calificaciones… - digo yo

Miku… no quiero hacer esto pero… estas castigada hasta lo que diga el profesor mañana… - dice mi padre

Pero… ¿porque? – digo quejadome

Sin porqués. ¡Te vas a tu cuarto! – dijo mi padre

Pero… si ni siquiera… - dice mi madre a mi padre

Calla mujer, no quiero opiniones… - dice mi padre

Me meto a mi cuarto a llorar, cuando ni siquiera sé si mis calificaciones son buenas… o malas…

1 día después –

Son las 8PM y llega Kaito.

Konichiwa, sensei – le digo

Konichiwa, Miku-chan – me dice el

Bienvenido a nuestra casa – dice mi madre

Gracias, soy el profesor de música de Miku, Kaito Shion. – dice Kaito

Pase por favor – dice mi padre

Gracias – responde Kaito.

Kaito y mis padres se sientan en la sala, y mi padre me dice:

Miku, sube a tu cuarto por favor

Hai… - digo yo.

Luego de un rato, mi padre me llama y yo bajo las escaleras hacia la sala.

Miku, tenemos que hablar contigo, pero tu sensei ya se va.

Hasta luego, Miku-chan – dice Kaito

Hasta luego, Kaito-sama – digo yo.

Kaito sale de la casa pero antes de que cierre la puerta, me llama:

Miku!

Ahí voy – respondo

Que paso Kaito-sama? – le digo

Kaito me agarra por la cintura y me besa en la boca. Luego del apasionado beso que me dejo más que inútil, Kaito me susurra

Me gustas

Me sonrojo, y le digo:

Tu… también…

Entonces es mutuo, eh? – dice el

Apenada el me dice:

¿Quieres que juguemos a solas… el sábado por la noche?... Te he invitado a un lugar especial… ya sabrás cuando hables con tus padres…

Sin dudarlo dos veces le digo:

Hai…

Perdida en mi mundo de ensueño, entro a casa y cierro la puerta. Cuando voy a la cocina mis padres me dicen:

Miku… lo siento por castigarte – dice mi padre

Miku, el profesor vino porque tienes muy buenas calificaciones, y por lo cual te ha querido invitar a un recital el sábado por la noche y nosotros hemos aceptado… ¿qué te parece? – dice mi madre

Fiuf… sabía que algo malo no podía haber, ¿pero tan buena soy? Me alegro de ello – les respondo

Miku, ya no tendrás castigo… ya puedes subir a tu cuarto – dice mi padre

Arigatou! – le respondo

Ahora ya se a que te refieres, Kaito… creo que… me siento como Cinderella…

* * *

*Rubs: Ya se ha terminado este capitulo y creo que el proximo tiene contiene lemmon (si no echii escrito, no se como pero de alguna manera v

Miku: -W- Voy a salir con Kaito!

Rubs: Y PORQUE EL VA A SALIR CONTIGO! Te invito a comer negis pero tu me dices que no, pero el te besa y te dice que van a tener eso y tu le dices que si de una!

Y yo que te iba a regalar un negi gigante comestible...

Miku: QUE! Yo quiero...

Kaito: Salimos el sabado! No lo olvides!

Rubs: TE VOY A MATAR... aunque mejor me quedo con Rin...

* Si ese soy yo... OuO

See'ya!

PD: Si ariana lee esto, si estoy haciendo lemmon -u-


	2. Soy Cinderella pero tambien soy Julieta

HOLAAA! El segundo capitulo w. Este contiene lemmon! Si... KaitoxMiku... -w-

* * *

Romeo and Cinderella

Capitulo 2 – Soy Cinderella pero tambien soy Julieta

- Viernes por la tarde –

¡Miku! - grita Rin

¿Qué paso Rin? – le digo

Len y yo vamos a salir mañana junto con Teto y Haku. ¿Quieres venir? – me pregunta

¿A qué hora? – le pregunto

Por la noche… como a las 8PM – me responde

Mmm… no puedo… ya tengo planes para la noche – le respondo

¿Con quién? – dice emocionada

Con… K… Ka... Kaito-sama… - le digo apenada

¿Con el sensei de música? – me pregunta

Si… - le digo

Suertuda… bueno me tengo que ir para mi casa, Sayonara! – me dice

¡Bye! – le respondo

Me voy a mi casa y cuando llego… paso lo peor… de todo el mundo…

Miku-neee! –grita ella

AH… AH… ME… ME… ¿! MEIKO-CHAN! – le digo a ella

Si la misma que conoces – me dice

Llego a mi casa mi prima… la que no quiero mucho… a Meiko-chan… siempre está el 99.99% de las veces borracha… pero deciaria que estuviera así en este momento… porque sobria es peor que borracha… Tiene cabello marrón, ojos marrones, es alta… tiene 21 y le encanta vestir de rojo.

Meiko-chan… no esperaba tu llegada… - le dije

Así soy yo, acaso tienes fiebre, ¡pareciera que no me conoces! – me dijo

No tengo fiebre… lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada… - le dije

Bueno… sube a tu cuarto y hablamos allá arriba… - me dijo

¿! QUE! Emm… ammm… me voy – le dije

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y le puse llave a todo para que no pudiera entrar… le encanta mi foto de Len conmigo… ella ama a Len… es una asaltacunas!

¡Miku-nee! – grita Meiko

¡Buaaaaahhh! ¡Noooo! – digo en mi mente

¡Miku-nee abre! – grita Meiko

¡MIKU-NEE! – grita otra vez Meiko

Ya te abrimos la puerta, Meiko-chan – dice mi padre

¡Oto-san no! – le grito a mi padre

Y de repente, la cerradura se gira…

¿! Miku-nee, porque no me abriste! – dice Meiko

Meiko… - digo asustada

¡TE VOY A DAR UNA PALISA! – dice ella

¡Meiko, no! – le digo

Luego de esa tarde y noche tan horrible… llega el sábado… por fin… ella ese día… ese día tan importante…

- Sábado por la noche –

Ya estoy lista… pero estoy nerviosa…

¡Miku-chan! – grita Kaito

Oto-san, Oto-chan, ¡Kaito-sama llego! – les digo

Chao Miku-chan – dice mi mama

BYE! – les grito

Cierro la puerta y llego al carro de Kaito-sama

Konichiwa Kaito-sama! – le digo

Konichiwa… Miku-nee - me dice en tono sensual

Abro la puerta de su carro, y me monto. Fuimos a ver Romeo y Julieta... fue hermoso tal y como imagine. Luego de eso fuimos a cenar a un café francés llamado Café Noicette.

Kaito-sama, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – le pregunto

Es una sorpresa… - me dice misteriosamente

El paga la cuenta y nos montamos en su carro. De repente él para enfrente de una casa.

Miku-nee, esta es mi casa, baja del carro por favor – me dice el

Me bajo y el estaciona el carro. Cuando se baja, saca las llaves y abre la puerta de su casa

Entra, por favor. – me dice

Entro a la casa… me imagine que… ahora tendríamos algo…

* * *

Kaito-sama y yo nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente. Kaito me agarro por las caderas y me empezó a quitar la ropa como yo a él. Me acostó en el sofá y me empezó a besar seductoramente el cuello.

Yo metí mi mano entre sus piernas y seductoramente empecé a tocar su miembro

Kaito me quito el sostén y me empezó a masajear los senos. Luego, me metió dos de sus dedos en entre mis piernas, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

Kai… Kaito… - le dije

Luego de eso, solté un gemido y luego me pare y metí sexualmente su miembro en mi boca mientras que lo masturbaba.

Kaito soltó un gemido y vi su cara de satisfacción. Luego de eso, seguí masturbándolo mientras que le chupaba su miembro.

¿Mi… Miku… nee… , me de… dejas entrar?… - murmuro

No pudo terminar de hablar y soltó un gemido.

¿Me de… jas… en… entrar a tu… cuerpo? – me dijo

Me pare y el se puso un preservativo. Me puse encima de el, y él me penetro. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad. Solté un gemido… pero era tan satisfactorio… luego, soltamos ambos un gemido hasta que logramos ese estado de satisfacción.

Kaito-sama… Arigatou – le digo

No tienes que... pedirme… las gracias – me dijo

* * *

- Domingo por la tarde-

Me fui a mi casa, y cuando llegue, Meiko-chan estaba molesta porque no me quede con ella en la noche.

Konichiwa Miku-nee – dice mi madre – Como te fue con Kaito-kun?

Bien, pase una buena noche – le dije – fuimos a ver Romeo y Julieta y comimos en un café francés.

Me alegro – me dijo mi mama

¿¡PORQUE NO PASASTE LA NOCHE CONMIGO! – dijo Meiko-chan

Meiko-chan… - dije asustada

¡VAS A MORIR! – me dijo

BUAAHHHH! – grite

Y empecé a correr alrededor de la casa intentado evitar las patadas y puñetazos de Meiko-chan

* * *

Rubs: Esto fue todo! Espero que les halla gustado el lemmon! El proximo capitulo la semana que viene xD

Rin: MIKU TUBO SEXO CON KAITO! Y PORQUE YO NO LO TUBE CON LEN!

Len y yo: Rin... porfavor

Miku: Estoy demaciado feliz

Kaito: Espero que te haya gustado

Meiko: MIKU TE VOY A MATAR!

Miku: BUAHHH!

Rubs: Chicas no... -_-'... bueno esto fue todo!

Bye!


End file.
